


A Compendium on Sex and Monsters

by Cibeeeee



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: A collection of all the sex our favorite Demon Archer and Werewolf Cowboy gets up to





	A Compendium on Sex and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> The first story of smut from [Monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12258267/chapters/27856092). This one takes place after the event of chapter 16, after the first time McCree and Hanzo kissed, now for their first sex! Feel free to point out any mistakes r18 isn't really my forte haha  
> If there's any request of scenes you like to see in this au feel free to drop it in my [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/). You can also find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw)  
> Enjoy!

Being kidnapped didn’t do much to assuage the numbing fire beneath McCree’s skin, the kiss Hanzo surprised him with made sure of that. Their first kiss, McCree thought dazedly, while receiving their thirty-fifth kiss, was agonizingly fierce and definitely not enough. Thankfully Hanzo gave them time to make it up, taking him back to their room as fast as he could (What the hell is Hanzo’s power? One moment McCree was being grabbed by Hanzo at all angles in the ruined house his kidnapper had brought him, the next second they were back in their room, and McCree was being reacquainted with the hotel room carpet).

 

McCree moaned into the fine wool as Hanzo pressed down behind him, lips and fangs dragging along McCree’s nape. Two bodies flushed against each other, McCree let out a shuddered breath when Hanzo reached between him and the carpet to grope at McCree’s pectorals. Hanzo’s hands roamed and pressed about McCree’s body – as though conducting a search for weapons while simultaneously taking McCree’s earlobe into his mouth.

 

McCree arched his body to an angle he didn’t know he could when Hanzo’s hands reached the front of his pants, and ruthlessly passed it with a light graze. McCree slumped back to the carpet, and cursed the demon out.

 

“Patient,” Hanzo said for the first time since they’ve gotten back. McCree whimpered, hands fisting uselessly in the wool. “I’m going to take my time with you.”

 

McCree dropped his forehead against the floor, panting. A bead of sweat rolled down the bridge of his nose and hung there; McCree watched it with one eye open, waiting for it to drop, distracting himself from the too-tight heat in his pants. It was only beginning, but Hanzo already had him begging, crying and ready to submit under his fingertips.

 

Hanzo hummed, pleased, spreading his palm over the swell of McCree’s ass, kneading. Then the hands slowly slipped up and into McCree’s shirt, suddenly hoisting McCree up.

 

Hanzo slipped a leg between McCree’s thighs. McCree spread his knees easily, allowing Hanzo to grind his thigh across his balls. McCree hung his head limply, watching Hanzo’s leg appearing and disappearing. Eventually a hand joined, palming his fully hard cock through his pants. Hanzo’s other hand tangled itself in McCree’s hair and _yanked_. McCree’s head snapped back at the force.

 

“Oh,” McCree moaned. “ _Oh_ , God. Do that again.”

 

Hanzo complied. He pulled until McCree was laying his head on Hanzo’s shoulder and panting into the crook of his neck. Hanzo grazed his fingernails lightly across the telltale wetness leaking from the tip, and followed the length down, down, until the finger reached the base and Hanzo _squeezed_.

 

“Jesus Christ,” McCree grabbed at Hanzo’s forearm, feeling the muscles hardening, all moving with the same goal of making McCree writhe in pleasure. Every breath McCree took was searing, burning him going down and burning him coming out. McCree pushed his ass back to feel Hanzo’s hardness twitching. Hanzo groaned, and pushed forward to meet him.

 

Somewhere during their mindless grinding McCree’s shirt was unbuttoned, one of his nipples exposed and caught at the opened placket, peeking out slightly. McCree growled in dismay.

 

“Dammit, Hanzo,” McCree said. “I’m dying here, let me touch you too–”

 

He was instantly flipped over and against the carpet. McCree’s back met the wool with a soft thud, and Hanzo’s mouth met McCree’s nipple with a soft groan. McCree hugged Hanzo’s head and wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist.

 

Hanzo lifted his face and gathered McCree into another kiss, eyebrows locked in focus. Hanzo exhaled heavily through his nose, hair disheveled. Sweat forming on his neck and sliding down, disappearing into the dark between his chest. Hanzo took another deep, calming breath. “I am controlling myself already, Jesse.”

 

Hanzo’s hand found its way back to McCree’s cock and wrapped it in tight clench. McCree moaned, legs spasmed, mouth half-formed in a plea to slow down because he was so close and they just started and Hanzo was staring so intently at McCree’s expression it was making his toes curl–  

 

Hanzo’s fingers tightened. McCree let out a startled shout at the intensity of his orgasm. His hips twitched violently as spurts of cum landed on Hanzo’s forearm and carpet. One of Hanzo’s arms curled around McCree’s waist to steady the movement.

 

McCree stared at his cock in shock, letting out a long mewl. His erection twitched.

 

“Wha-” McCree swallowed hard, muscles weak from the pulsing in his blood. Hanzo picked him up while he was still dazed and lay him on the bed. McCree was still in bewilderment. He grabbed his dick, standing and leaking between his legs. “How-how am I still hard?”

 

Hanzo’s fangs peeked out in a predatory smirk. He gently flicked McCree’s erection, watched the fat dollops of cum dripping out. McCree growled in pleasure at the sensation, mind still in a puddle. He was still feeling the pleasant buzz of post orgasm, but also the anticipation of relieving the tension built up in his abdomen.

 

Hanzo crawled on top of him, pressing McCree down to the mattress. He leaned down to give McCree slow, biting kisses, peppered across McCree’s face and chest.

 

“I learned a few tricks from some succubus,” Hanzo said into McCree’s ear.

 

McCree let out a shaky, unsteady laugh. “Tricks?”

 

Hanzo hummed. He cupped McCree’s balls, as though weighing them with great satisfaction. “I can make you cum countless time before letting you rest,” Hanzo said, still in McCree’s ear, with occasional licks and teeth. He ground his own hot cock against McCree’s. “I can learn everything that makes you tick and moan. Everything that melts you under me. I can find out what you don’t like and show you how enjoyable they could be– ” Hanzo nosed at McCree’s gasping mouth. “I will make you _mine_.”

 

McCree shook his head rapidly, couldn’t help the second orgasm from arriving. McCree felt the slight pain of oversensitive release, but the overwhelming pleasure only served to make his eyes roll back. Hanzo sat on his knees, hairs draped around his face like willows in the night, shifting with McCree’s every breath and moan. He looked like a demon savoring his hunt, dragging a dark tongue over his fangs like he wanted nothing more to sink them inside McCree.

 

McCree’s balls tightened at the thought, he always loved getting bitten during sex. He ran his hands across Hanzo’s arms and chest, smooth and cool, a contrast to McCree’s hirsute and sultry. It fit perfectly together as they reached for each other, lips locking for the countless time of the night. Shuddering and comforting. Both afflicted by the other man, both want nothing to cure them.

 

“Hanzo,” McCree said, softly, but so close to Hanzo it sounded like thunder. Like church bell on Halloween night. Like the crack of electricity in the ocean when monsters lurked below. McCree said Hanzo’s name in reverence and adoration. “ _Hanzo_.”   

 

Hanzo melted against McCree. Against the hunter’s lips and his pulsing skin. He wanted this man for so long and now everything felt too fervid. If McCree made him burn just by existing, what did Hanzo expect when he has McCree sprawled, bearing everything to a demon?

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo caressed McCree with his talons. McCree shivered. “How do you feel about letting me take you?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” McCree said, perhaps too fast, but he hardly noticed at the moment. “God, _yes_.”

 

Hanzo’s talons dissipated like ashes. He wasn’t going to not feel every inch of his werewolf when Hanzo had already waited so long. There was a bottle of oil soaked in herbs in the hotel drawer. It was meant for the dry weather in the country, but neither of them cared. McCree grasped Hanzo’s arms and watched the demon’s fingers disappearing into his body. McCree took Hanzo in like a hot spoon in honey. Hanzo stretched him slowly. They have all the time in the world.

 

“‘kay,” McCree said into Hanzo’s neck. “God, okay, I’m ready. Just….”

 

Hanzo complied without hesitation. McCree held his breath. It’s been so long. He didn’t know how well he will take it-    

 

Then, the ultimate blow, like gunfire, like the first bullet that started all wars and the last blood to be shed in all wars. McCree seized up, body tight, eyes burning red and wide before dropping like a dead weight into Hanzo’s arms.

 

“Oh my God,” McCree said, feeling tight from being filled.

 

“Are you all right?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Oh my Lord,” McCree pushed back, as far as he can to get Hanzo deeper in him. Hanzo dropped them both to the bed so there won’t be any space between them. The fullness intensified, nothing was separating them. McCree’s mouth, open and wet and hot, found Hanzo’s.

 

They were done with gentleness, or restraint, or any reason to hold them back. They joined in flesh. Hanzo rocked into McCree with the power of his released arrows and McCree grabbed Hanzo like he would a prey between his jaws. Neither was letting the other one stray too far, pushing closer and closer with each thrust.

 

The bed scraped along the floor as Hanzo planted his feet on the ground to drive into McCree. McCree, shamelessly spread, opened wider for him. Only manage to keep his place on the bed by digging his nails into the mattress.

 

Hanzo was heavy on top. McCree gasped for breath as orgasms ripped through him but never giving him a finish line. He remained hard and wanting. Hanzo stood, grabbing both McCree’s ankles and pounded into the spot that makes McCree cursed harder than he thought he could. Hanzo’s waist snapped like it wasn’t made out of flesh and bone, keeping a merciless pace and strength that had McCree’s entrance felt so sore like he’s been fucked for two days straight.

 

“Fuck!” McCree yelled. He felt another orgasm building, and he could sob Hanzo keep working him like this. “Hanzo – please – mother fucker! Lemme cum for real, _please_!”

 

Hanzo planted a palm beside McCree’s head and the other wrapped around McCree’s bobbing cock. McCree reached up and intertwined his fingers with Hanzo’s, squeezed as hard as he could when someone was pistoning into his body.

 

McCree finally came with a muted shout, body spasming, and not a single noise came out, not until he finally exhaled after a long minute, trembling in Hanzo’s arms, did a groan fell out. The end-all and be-all of his existence. Hanzo buried himself deep, and filled McCree.

 

McCree held onto Hanzo for a long while after, not able to bring himself to let go. Felt like he would collapse if he did. Hanzo brought McCree focus back with a long kiss.  

 

Hanzo’s hand massaged McCree’s hips, softening the muscles tensed from multiple orgasms. McCree’s eyes were glazed, red even outside of his pupil.

 

“I aim to always make you feel as good as you did to me as long as we are together,” Hanzo said into the kiss. McCree laughed.

 

“God, sweetheart, if we have done this before, I don’t think I could have ever been able to leave you.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. “You are stronger than that,” he said, ignoring McCree’s murmurs and pulling McCree into a more comfortable position. McCree lay on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes. Ready to sleep as soon as Hanzo settled down.

 

“I want to fuck the living daylight out of you one day, too,” McCree mumbled.

 

Hanzo’s smile was obvious against McCree’s temple. “I look forward to that.” 


End file.
